Something about her
by Valdez3241
Summary: (Percy POV) "Just when I thought my head was about to explode, suddenly everything stopped. All that fear was suddenly gone. I couldn't feel it anymore. But there was only one feeling I could seem to notice. It was her lips brushing against mine. I knew she felt it too; it was like there was a connection between us." (x Perlia x) please read you might like it!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson**

**For those who know me and have read my story, I want to let you know that this story is no longer called "**_**Truth or Dare"**_** I re did the first chapter of this story. I advise you to read the first chapter again because it's just way better than the last one. For those who are here for the first time enjoy.**

**Chapter 1 Party**

**Percy POV**

All I needed right now was a cold shower and a nap. I had been training the whole day at the training arena, and I'm sweating like crazy. Chiron said the hunters will be arriving on Friday for a capture the flag game. I'm not even sure when Friday is, since I have no idea what day it is today. It's amazing how we always lose count of days during summer.

I opened the door to my cabin. It was quiet as usual since I'm the only son of Poseidon in camp. Tyson comes to visit sometimes, but most of the time he is usually at dad's palace underwater. It does get boring sometimes without his company, but people don't understand that being the only one in your cabin, you get to be in peace. Like right now I'm about take a shower and take a nap without having anyone making noise.

When I finally take my cold shower I get into my boxer and jump on the bed. I think sleeping with boxer is comfier than pajamas. I always remember to keep the door locked though, in case anyone decides to barge in. For example my girlfriend Annabeth always walks in my room almost every time without knocking. It's not that she's never seen me in boxers before, but it's just kind of embarrassing sometimes.

Oh and also there's my best friend Thalia Grace, who I always get into stupid fights with. Other than that she's always had my back. A year ago though she was part of the hunters, until she quit because of Annabeth and I. She said she would never want to want to see us grow old while she stays young. I wouldn't too. She's actually like 3 years older than us, but since she joined the hunters, she never really aged and she had been with them for the last 3 years so Annabeth and I are now 16 years old, and that's basically the same age as her.

After a spending while on my bed thinking, I could feel myself drifting off to sleep. In my dream I was in my room, and I could see a kid with curly hair holding a megaphone. He slowly pointed it at my face.

Oh wait this isn't a dream.

"EARTH TO PERCY JACKSON" shouted Leo through the megaphone. I jumped out of my bed without even thinking.

"LEO" I shouted.

"Yo put some clothes on bro" He complained.

"Leo what are doing in here man, how did you even get in?" I asked completely confused.

"Do you really think picking a lock is that hard." He said. I forgot Leo has that stupid magical tool belt of his that has basically almost everything he needs.

"Yeah whatever, but what do you need that you had to wake me up through a FREAKING MEGAPHONE!" I asked in anger.

"Dude you should have seen the look on your face it was hilarious" He said while laughing.

"Leo I'm serious" I said.

"I am too bro" He replied. Gods he was annoying sometimes.

"LEO" I shouted again.

"Alright, alright chill, jeez Percy" He said.

"So what do you need?" I asked.

"Drew sent me here, she was wondering if you wanted to go to the party at the Aphrodite cabin" He said.

"Now why would I go-" Leo interrupted me before I could finish.

"Don't worry Annabeth is there too, oh and also is Thalia" Leo assured me.

"Oh" was all I could say.

"So you coming" He asked eagerly.

"I don't know, maybe I've been training like the whole day" I answered him.

"I know, but dude you don't want to miss it though, you know the Aphrodite girl know how to throw a party." He said. He was right they did know how to throw a party, but I knew Leo was only going there because all the girls will be in their bikinis.

"Fine let me get my clothes" I said in defeat.

"Alright cool, I'll meet you there" He said while exiting the door.

"You know I'm going to get you back right" I said before he closed the door.

He turned around to face me. "Sure you are" he said. Then he closed the door.

Leo Valdez. Always pranking people like the stole brothers, but his also really good at fixing things since his a son of Hephaestus.

When Leo left I quickly put on some jeans and an orange camp half-blood shirt and walked out the door. It was about 8 p.m. at night. I hadn't even had dinner yet. I figured they would have something to eat at the party so I didn't really need to go to the dinning pavilion.

I was walking till I could see the sign marking cabin number 10, the Aphrodite cabin. Everywhere outside were chairs and tables with drinks and food. There were a lot of people too. Most of them were swimming in the pool rings and some of them were just sitting around a bond fire having a great time.

I started to look for my friends even though I knew finding them would be hard since the place was really crowded. I continued to look until I heard someone's voice.

"Percy you made it" Drew said looking happy to see me.

"Yeah Leo told me about it" I said remembering how he woke me up.

"Oh yeah he showed me the video, it's really funny" She said giggling.

"Wait what video?" I asked confused.

"The one he used a megaphone to wake you up." She said.

"Wait what, he recorded it?" I asked completely surprised.

"Haha yes, he didn't tell you?" Drew asked laughing even harder.

"That Valdez, his really going to get it this time" I said with an evil smirk.

"Oh come on now, you know the kids hilarious. Plus I didn't know you slept in you boxers." Drew said with a seductive smile.

I sighed "Let's just find the others" I said trying to save myself from embarrassment.

"Fine, follow me" Drew said.

We walked through a crowd of people till soon I could see Jason, Piper, Leo, Hazel, Frank, Thalia, and Annabeth. They were all sitting around a bond fire.

"What took you so long Kelp head?" Thalia asked.

"I was taking a nap" I replied.

"You mean tried to take a nap" said Leo, and everyone cracked up laughing.

"Jeez does everyone already know?" I asked.

"Sort of yeah haha" said Annabeth.

"What, you're supposed to be on my side Annabeth" I said feeling betrayed.

"Oh come on it's just a video" She said smiling.

"Dude you need to see it for yourself it's hilarious" said Jason laughing even harder.

"Here take a look" said Leo giving me his camera.

"_EARTH TO PERCY JACKSON" said Leo in the video holding the megaphone._

"_LEO" shouted me. While I jumped off the bed in my boxers completely freaked out._

I started to laugh too, the video was pretty funny. My reactions were hilarious. Apart from the part that I was in my boxers, but still it was pretty funny.

"See it was funny" stated Leo.

"True but I will get you back" I warned him.

"We'll see" said Leo with a simple reply.

"Ok come on guys enough with the video let's start the game" said Drew.

"Wait what game" I asked confused.

"Truth or Dare duh" replied Drew.

"Ok whose idea was this?" I asked.

"What's the matter Kelp head you scared of a little game" Thalia teased.

"You're on Thals" I said accepting to play the game.

"Ok now hmmm how about Leo you go first" said Drew.

"Wait why me?" asked Leo confused

"Are you scared repair boy?" taunted Piper.

Everyone laughed.

"Alright fine" Leo accepted

"Truth or Dare" asked Drew.

Leo looked around, he was about to say dare, but when he saw me he changed his mind.

"Truth" He said.

"Coward" I said.

Everyone started to laugh at Leo.

"Percy I know you're going to make do something really crazy cause I got that video of your so no I pick truth" Leo said. He was right if he did pick dare, I could make him never want to play truth or dare ever again.

"Ok Leo" interrupted Thalia. "Tell us if you have ever liked or still like a girl here in this group right now.

This was going to be good. Leo was now staring at Thalia in disbelief. He tried to say something but Thalia cut him off before he could began.

"Don't even bother telling me you don't or never did like anyone in this group Leo, we all know it's not true." She said with a smirk on her face.

"So who is it Leo?" asked Annabeth.

After a few seconds Leo finally gave us his answer.

"Piper" was all he said.

"Awwwwww, I knew it, I knew it, I knew it" said Drew happily.

"Well I used to like her" He admitted.

When I looked at Piper she was blushing. My guess was that she too used to like Leo too, but obviously not anymore since she was dating Jason.

"Wait this is weird" said Jason.

I admit knowing that your closest friend use to like your girlfriend is weird.

"Yeah I that's why I never brought it up" said Leo.

"This is cute" said Drew.

"Not really" said Leo.

"Guys can we just continue the game" Interrupted Hazel.

"Fine" said Drew. "Leo you get to choose who goes next since you just went" said Drew.

"Thalia" said Leo as his answer.

"I knew you were going to pick, but unlike you I go for dare" said Thalia.

"Oh this is going to be fun" said Drew.

"I bet" replied Thalia.

If I was Thalia I wouldn't really be messing with an Aphrodite girl in a game like this. But that's one thing about Thalia that I like she never is afraid of anything, and she also enjoys challenges.

"Thalia, I dare to kiss Percy" Drew said

Wait I must have not heard that right. Did she say Percy? Oh no this isn't happening. Thalia is my friend. Plus Annabeth is right here.

"WHAT" Thalia asked in disbelief?

"You heard me, kiss Percy" Drew replied.

"Drew you know I can't" Thalia argued back.

"Let me make it easier for you then" She said. "The kiss only has to last for 3 seconds" Drew said.

"Still I can't do it Drew, you don't understand." Thalia argued.

"It's just a game Thalia come one." She assured her.

"Yeah Thalia" said Leo

I couldn't believe I was hearing this, me and Thalia kiss? I looked at everyone most of the looked surprised and looked eager to see Thalia do her dare. Jeez Thalia why did you have to pick dare, this time she learned the hard way to not take any challenge. I looked over at Annabeth to make sure she was okay with it.

"It's just a game Seaweed brain" She said. Phew at least she was okay with it.

I turned around to look at Thalia. She was also looking back at me with her electric blue eyes and spiky black hair. Staring at her made realize just how pretty she actually was. All the years we had been really close friends, but I never really thought of her as more than friends until right now. I don't even know why I'm thinking like this about her anyways, it's just a kiss right? It shouldn't change anything right? All these questions were racing through my heade right now. Why was I so nervous?

Slowly Thalia stood up from where she was sitting and started to make her way towards me. I also got up, and soon we both were facing each. None of us said a single word. Very, very slowly I could see her starting to lean in towards me. I closed my eyes. My mind was racing right now with a lot of thoughts that I couldn't even control. Just when I thought my head was about to explode, suddenly everything stopped. All that fear was suddenly gone. I couldn't feel it anymore. But there was only one feeling I could seem to notice. It was her lips brushing against mine. I knew she felt it too; it was like there was a connection between us. I knew it was all going to end soon, but I couldn't just let this moment pass by, so I prolonged it, and the more I did, the better it got.

"OMG this is cute"

That was my kick back to reality.

"I knew the two of you liked each other" Drew said with a smile on her face.

We both pulled out of the kiss, completely out of breathe. I didn't even know how long we had been making out for. But I was sure it was way past 3 seconds. Looking at Thalia she had the same stunned look that I had. I looked around and everyone was shocked. I turned to my side where Annabeth was. Looking straight at her eyes, they looked shinier than usual.

Uh-Oh

Before I could even think of saying anything, Annabeth had already gotten up to leave.

_What the hell have I done? _

**That's it for this chapter, thanks for reading, and please let me know on the reviews on what you think of this chapter. Until the Goodbye **

**-DrizzyDropp**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everybody, obviously it's been a while, I honestly thought I was never going to write this story again, but after seeing that a lot of people want me to continue it, I thought I might give it a shot. **

**(Important Note) **

**I read all of the 31 reviews, thank you by the way, I realized I misspelled a couple of words and there were a lot of errors on the last chapter, sorry about that. As I said I wrote this a while ago and I'm now in high-school, my grammar has improved a little, and so I fixed a couple of things in the last chapter. I also wanted to let you know that I changed the Character Selina to Drew since I remembered that Selina died in the Titans war.**

**So here enjoy and let me know how you like my new chapter.**

**(PERCY POV)**

What the hell was I thinking? I should have known better than kissing Thalia right in-front of Annabeth. Yet it was just a game, but I knew I took it a little too far. This is why I hate Truth or Dare, I should have never agreed with Drew to play it in the first place. Hecks NO! I shouldn't even have gone to that party in the first place. Oh Gods! Annabeth must feel terrible now I need to go apologize.

After the incident she run off straight to her cabin, I couldn't tell if she was crying or just furious with me. I decided to follow her and explain myself.

I got to the Athena cabin and knocked on the door. Malcom opened.

"Percy what is?" he asked sternly

"Can I speak to Annabeth? I need to Apolo-"

"She doesn't want to see you right now Percy" Malcom interrupted. "She needs some time alone, the two of you can sort stuff out tomorrow" He finished and slammed the door on my face. Great, now Annabeth won't talk to me. It was late anyways I figured I needed to get back to my cabin.

Soon I was one my bed facing the ceiling and thinking of how of a screw up I can be sometimes. I don't know perhaps I was being too hard on myself. I'm sure Annabeth will understand if I explain myself tomorrow. I guess she was just shocked that's all.

**ANNABETH POV**

Because of Seaweed brain, now I can't sleep but only think about what happened today. Seaweed brain really seemed to enjoy that kiss. They took it way to far; the dare was to "Kiss" not "Make out". Ahhh! Just the thought of it make so mad. But maybe I was just overreacting; maybe Percy has an explanation for what happened. He better do. So should Thalia, she has been my best friend for as long as I can remember, and I don't want that to end. But for now I just needed a rest, it was late after all.

I woke up the next morning feeling a little better from last night. It was 10 a.m. I was hungry. I quickly got dressed and went to have breakfast. I made my way to the Athena table. I decided to not talk to anyone, nobody wanted to bother me either.

I looked around and caught a glimpse of Thalia who was staring at me but quickly turned away when she saw I was looking at her.

I turned back around to my table to finish eating my breakfast. After I was done I got up then I turned to the Poseidon table were I knew Percy will be seating. He looked straight into my furious eyes and I could see he knew I wasn't happy with him at all.

**PERCY POV**

I was almost done with my breakfast, and I was thinking of what I would say when I go apologize to Annnabeth. I saw her exchange looks with Thalia, I figured she must be pissed at her too then. I didn't realize that I had been looking at her the whole time when she got up and turned to look straight at me, I was scared and I felt sorry for her at the same time.

She began to walk away. I figured she was heading back to her cabin, I knew I this was my chance, so I decided to hurry up and go apologize to her. So I run after her.

"Annabeth wait" I called after her. She didn't turn around.

"Annabeth come on I just want to talk" I said. This time she turned around.

"Did you enjoy it?" she asked with hurt in her voice "did you enjoy the kiss?" she finished up the question.

"Of-course not Annabeth it was just a game, and I'm sorry I took it too far" I said. "You know that I Love you Wise Girl" I said

There was an awkward silence, Annabeth stared at me for at least 10 seconds. Then finally embraced me in a huge hug.

"I love you too, but please don't ever give me doubts; I was beginning to think you like Thalia." She said sobbing.

But do I like Thalia? I know I enjoyed the kiss, but why? Thalia has been my friend for as long as I can remember. As much as I hate to say this but throughout the years I've always felt this weird feeling when I'm around Thalia. I've always tried to push this feeling away but now I think I finally came to realize what it means. I think I might be falling for Thalia Grace.

**THALIA POV**

_To be continued…_

**So did you like it? Let me know on the reviews. By the way the next chapter well start in (Thalia's pov)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for keeping you all waiting, it's been tough at school lately. I have two soccer games each week, and on top of that I get so many homework, so yeah I'm really sorry. But today I dint have any homework so I figured maybe I should take this time to write the next chapter. **

**Important note: I fixed minor mistakes from last chapters but other than that ENJOY!**

**Chapter 3 **

**THALIA POV**

Great. Just great. What the heck is wrong with me? I know Annabeth wants to kill me right now. I've been walking around my cabin for hours now trying to figure out how I should apologize for what happened. I know she would understand. She must understand, her and I have been best friends for as long as I can remember, and plus "Truth or Dare" is just a game right? It wasn't my fault; I was only dared to kiss Percy. And I did. Until he decided to prolong the kiss. STUPID "SEAWED BRAIN". No wonder Annabeth calls him that. He never thinks before he does anything. Which this time has caused a problem and I have to go fix it. I'm glad I am not a hunter of Artemis anymore, because if I was Artemis would have already killed me, no doubt. I only quite because I didn't want to see my friends grow old and die while I stay young, that would suck!

So I made my way out of the cabin going to look for Annabeth, I had no idea where she was. I figured the Athena cabin was a good place to start looking. I went and knocked on the door.

Malcom her brother opened it. "What do you want Thalia?" He asked obviously looking un-happy to see me.

"I'm looking for Annabeth, is she in here?" I asked

"No she's not in here, and even if she was I'm sure she won't be happy to see you" he replied.

"I know I just came to apologize that's all, do you have any idea of where I might find her?" I asked politely

Malcolm Sighed "She took her dagger with her when she left; I'm guessing she is training at the sword fighting arena." Malcolm said

"Thanks I'll go talk to her" I said turning around

"And Thalia" Malcolm called from behind" Don't make her go through this again, you are her best friend" he said

"Yeah thanks and sorry" I said then walked away.

I made my way to the sword fighting arena; I found a lot of campers training. I figured I should too since Chiron said in few days there will be capture the flag game against the hunters, depending on when Artemis will be coming at camp.

After looking around the training arena I found Annabeth with her dagger, practicing with a dummy. She seemed to be into it, slashing and hitting the dummy. It was a bad time to talk to her but I knew I needed to make things right.

"Hey" I called

She stopped and turned around to face me, she just looked at me without saying a thing. But soon she replied.

"Um hey" she said. I could tell by her voice she wasn't in the mood of talking to me. Well yeah obviously I made out with her boyfriend. Gods I'm an idiot

"Look I know you must hate me right now but, I...I know I messed up and I'm so sorry, you are my best friend, I don't want us to become enemies. I'm really sorry Annabeth it won't happen again." There finally I said it.

After a few seconds of awkward silence Annabeth finally replied

"Do you like Percy?" She asked getting to the point.

I wanted to give it a thought, but I figured if I hesitated to answer it will give Annabeth doubts and she will think I like Percy. So I quickly replied

"No...no I don't like Percy, I know the two of you are together I would never try coming between your relationship with him." I replied

Annabeth sighed. "Yeah your right I guess I'm am just overreacting thats all, by the way it's just a game right? Don't worry its ok Thals I do forgive you I'm not gonna hate you over something so small." she said cracking a smile.

"Thanks, I really am sorry, but wait is everything ok between you and Percy?" I asked concerned.

"Yes I talked to him just a few hours ago, we are okay with each other" she said

"Ok that's great" I said relieved.

"So, Thals you ready for capture the flag against the hunters?" Annabeth asked changing the subject.

"Oh yeah duh, but wait is it today?" I asked curiously

"It depends, if Artemis comes today then yes its today" she replied

"Right okay, but we better win this time" I said

"Definitely, they've won like a hundred times" Annabeth agreed

"Yeah no kidding, but hey see you later I think I should let you continue training" I said

"It's ok, but yeah bye see you later" she said and went back to her training.

Finally, Annabeth isn't upset with me anymore; I swear if I see Percy I will kill him, that stupid Seaweed Brain. I don't even want to talk to him. I wonder where he was anyways; I hadn't seen him the whole day today. Sometimes I wish I was still a hunter ugh.

I was making my way back to my cabin when I heard someone call me from behind.

"Thalia"

I turned around to see Drew walking up to me. I just realized then, how mad I was with her too, because of that party of hers all this happened. I won't make the mistake of going to her parties again.

"What do you want Drew" I asked sharply

"Oh come on now why the attitude, I just thought maybe we should talk a little, you know" she said brightly.

"About?" I asked completely confused

"You know Percy" she replied

"What...What about him?" I asked confused again

"Oh come on, I know you know exactly I'm talking about" she replied

"If it's me wanting to kill him right now, then yeah I do know what you're talking about" I replied furiously

"Kill him, Oh come after that amazing kiss huh? I know you liked it" She replied giggling.

"What Nooo...It was the worst. And plus it's just a game, and also its the reason I want to kill him right now, it wasn't fair for Annabeth." I replied furiously.

"Aww is that really why you're mad Thals? Because of your friend Annabeth? Or is it because you know deep inside you enjoyed the kiss, and also you're mad because you know Percy has a girlfriend. And you can't have him" she said

GODS! Aphrodite girls really talk too much. This girl was really getting on my nerves, her words were annoying, but yet they felt true. But no! It can't be true I know it's not true.

"I DONT LIKE PERCY JACKSON" I shouted at her face. My voice was so loud right now that if we were at the dinning pavilion. I could have already gotten everyone's attention.

"Oh sure you don't, you can try deny it Thals, but I'm a daughter of Aphrodite in case you forgot, I know deep inside you know it's true. But don't worry, your secrets safe with me." She giggles and walked away

As much as I wanted to kill her right now, I figured I needed to just go back to my cabin an rest. My head is about to explode this instant. I really needed a nap.

I finally got to my cabin. I got in and jumped on the bed about to take a nap, then I heard a knock on my door. Wow can't they just leave me alone for even a minute, I seriously am not in the mode for talking to anyone.

I got up and opened the door only to meet face to face with the last person I wanted to see in the entire world. Percy Jackson.

**PERCY POV. (Few hours before)**

I'm more than glad Annabeth actually forgave me. I'm never going to let her doubt me again. She's the best friend and girlfriend that I could ever ask for. And I'm not going to lose her.

After I apologized to her we talked for a while then she said she needed to go train for a while because we might have a capture the flag game later. So I let her go and I decided to just take a walk around camp. As I was walking though, I couldn't help but only think of one person. Thalia. I hope Annabeth forgives her. And also I think I need to go talk to her soon, or it will be really awkward between the two of us. So I figured maybe I should go try her cabin.

When I got there I was really afraid she was going to be mad with me. I hope she doesn't electrify me.

So I knocked on the door. And waited. Sooner than I thought, the door was opened and I was face to face with Thalia Grace. And she definitely did not look happy to see me.

**THALIA POV**

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't shock you to ashes Percy" I said furiously.

"Look I know your mad at me right now Thals, but please. I just came to apologize and talk." He said kindly.

"Talk about what exactly? I have nothing to say to you" I replied.

"Look I'm sorry, I just came to talk about what happened, you know at the game" I said reminding her

"Oh right that, like I don't remember" I replied sarcastically.

"Yes the game" he said

"What do you want to talk about exactly? The fact that you 'made out' with me right in front of Annabeth your girlfriend and also my best friend." I asked clearly.

"Yes I want to talk about that, I just wanted to say I was sorry ok" he said.

Maybe I was being a little too harsh on him, but still what he did made me very mad for some reason.

"Yeah well maybe you should go tell Annabeth sorry not me" I replied to him

His face changed from sad to being angry.

"Look I already did, she's okay with me right now, and now I'm just trying to make things right with you, but you seem to think I'm the cause of all this huh? I know I prolonged the kiss I still don't know why, but if you didn't want it to happen so bad then why didn't you stop me Thals?" he asked.

His words made me stop right there. I thought about what he just he just said, he was right I needed to calm down, his not the one to blame for all this. Yet I was mad I don't even know why. I thought about his question, I couldn't tell if I knew the answer to it I wasn't sure of it myself. So I softly replied.

"I don't know" I said in a low voice. "I'm sorry I'm behaving like this, I just...it's been a hard day I guess." I told him

He sighed "Yeah I know, sorry again." He said

"No its ok I'm the one who should be apologizing to you " I said feeling bad for him.

"Well it's okay" he said

"Can I have some time alone maybe we will talk next time I need time to think" I told him

"Yeah well bye" he said and walked away.

I sighed, still thinking. Why did I not stop the kiss? I was so furious with Percy before he came, but why? Just because of a kiss? I knew part of it was because I felt sorry for Annabeth, but what about the rest of my anger where did that come from? I started thinking of what Drew had told me. BUT NO...NO..it can't be true. I know it's not and I will not let it happen.

No way am I falling in love with Percy Jackson.

**Well that's it for the chapter! Thanks for reading and again I'm very sorry to keep you all waiting this long. I will try my best to update this weekend if I have enough time, depending on how long the next chapter will be. Also soon I will break Annabeth and Percy apart, it may be on the next chapter, I don't know for sure, but it's soon.**

**Please Review and let me know how you thought about this chapter thank you!**

**~DrizzyDropp**


	4. Chapter 4

**Important Note**

**I don't even know where to begin. Yes I know it's been months since my last update in this story, and I'm really sorry about that. (Firstly I would like to say that if you have been reading my recent chapters, I wanted to let you know that I re-did my first chapter, so I would advise you to read it again and also as you can see this story is no longer called Truth or Dare I didn't really like that name so yeah.) I know most of you have already given up on me since I kept ya'll waiting for long, if you haven't thanks. You have to understand though, the reason I haven't updated in a while is mainly because of school. During the last 3 months it got really tough, I usually stayed up till 12 a.m. almost every night doing homework. I know most of you are asking why I didn't update during the weekends. Well I have soccer practice and I go to the gym after that so yeah. I was actually thinking about updating sometimes but then I realized how close summer was so I just decided to wait, which I'm really sorry about. But hey summer is finally here though and I'm going to try my best to update as much as I can. Also I would like to thank you all for the reviews; it seems a lot of you actually like this story. I read some reviews saying I have some little grammar errors in the first chapter, thanks for letting me know. I will try my best to avoid errors next time until then enjoy!**

**Chapter 4 - Capture the flag**

**Percy POV**

Despite the fact that they've have won like the last 56 capture the flag games, I would say that this is the first game in years that camp half-blood could actually stand a chance against the hunters. Thanks to Thalia who used to be a hunter told us the different strategies the hunters always use while playing against us. She suggested if we were going to try wining against them we would have to change our attacking strategy, which Annabeth completely disagreed with, because she is always the one who's in charge of battle strategies since her mother is Athena. She does do a great job at it too, but it just never beat the hunters.

Thalia suggested that we would need more people on defense, and in the middle, but on attacking we should pick fewer people. Since we had Jason, the plan was that Jason will go attacking with 4 or 5 people that will keep the hunters occupied while he takes the flag and flies back across the river. We picked Jason since nobody can fly except him, that's why he would do great job attacking for the flag. This was actually the first time I was not on attacking, I was in the middle with Annabeth, Clarisse, Piper, the stole brothers and couple other campers. On defense were Leo, Thalia, Frank, and other campers from the Ares cabin.

After everyone was on their positions the game finally began. I could already see hunters charging at us. Our job in the middle was to try our best to make sure they don't even get to our defense. While our attackers basically sneaked around the hunters to get to their defense and take the flag. I was more confident this strategy was going to work.

"Ahhhh" I heard a hunter charging straight towards me with a spear. As soon as she got close I rolled out of the way and quickly stood up ready to fight. She was quick to turn with a swing but I deflected it, and kicked her on the gut causing her to stumble back. She swung with her spear again, but this time for my legs. I wasn't expecting it to even hit me, but I forgot she had the advantage with the long spear. My back went hitting the floor hard.

"It's over boy" she said when she tried hitting me on the ground with her spear, but I was quick to roll to the side, grabbing her spear which was now stuck in the ground. I threw it away then quickly got up to face the disarmed hunter. She went for a punch which I easily deflected by grabbing her arm.

"Not so fast" I said then I quickly hit her with the hilt of my sword on her forehead knocking her out.

I looked around and I saw Annabeth, she seemed to be doing well, but on the other side I saw Clarisse having trouble since a lot of people where on her. I run up to help fight of the hunters.

"What are you doing here Jackson?" she asked while fighting.

"You can't fight all these hunters yourself, I just came to help? I replied

"I don't need your help" she said. I didn't care what she said I still charged for the hunters around her. It wasn't about her. It was about the team, if she failed to take care of these hunters they might get passed us and head to our defense that are guarding the flag. And our job is to not let that happen.

Soon Clarisse and I both managed to take the hunter around us down.

"I could still have been able to fight them without your help you know that" she said.

"I know" I replied avoiding a possible argument. Soon I turned around and saw a wave of hunters charging at us. Clarisse and I both stood ready to fight when at the far side I could see a bigger wave of hunters that were going straight for the flag and nobody tried to stop them since everyone was busy fighting with other hunters. Clarisse saw it too because she turned to look at me.

"Go" she said. "Go I got this" she repeated. I wasn't going to argue this time for sure. So I quickly went chasing after the wave of hunters headed to our flag. Soon I found them fighting our defense. They were both evenly matched, but it was only a matter of time before they took us down. Where was Jason? What was taking him so long to take the flag? Maybe he needed more time to get the flag. So I charged at the hunters to try my best to keep them from taking the flag, or at least give Jason and the others that are on offence more time for capturing the flag.

Shortly it was only Thalia, Frank and I against six hunters. Leo and the other campers were already knocked out. Without hesitation Frank transformed into an elephant and charged at the hunters. At first we thought it was the end for them but then I forgot that the hunters fight monsters every day, and that Frank will not be a problem. All six of them quickly reached for their crossbows and started shooting at Frank's elephant feet. I could hear Frank roaring in pain but before he fell he managed to hit the two hunters that were closer to him with his elephant feet, then he fell. When he transformed back to his normal self-there were two arrows in his left leg. Ouch. Now there were only four hunters left, since they managed to duck out of the way when Frank charged.

Thalia and I were now face to face with four hunters, and the flag was right behind us. This was it; if we fought them off we could actually win. Soon the four hunters charged, but they both split up. Two of them came for me and the other two went for Thalia.

I was doing a great job fighting of the two hunters until one of them decided to run away. At first I was confused why she would leave her fellow hunter to fight alone, but then I realized the horrible truth.

"Percy she's going for the flag" Thalia said while fighting off the two hunters that where on her.

I was thinking about running after her but then I realized I needed to take care of the hunter that was left to fight me, or I wouldn't even be able to get the other hunter that was going for the flag. The hunter in front of me was trying her best to keep me occupied but I couldn't let a single hunter stop me. When she slashed her dagger at me I quickly moved to the side causing her to pass right by me. Then I swung elbow to my back side hitting her at the back of her head knocking her out.

I started to make a run for the other hunter, and I realized she already got the flag and was headed for the river. I knew I was going to catch her until I heard a scream.

"Ahhh"

It was Thalia's scream. I forgot that I left her with two hunters. When I turned around she was on her knees holding her leg that was bleeding. She was hurt and I needed to help her but if I did the hunter with the flag would make it across the river, and it will be gave over. I also knew if I didn't go help Thalia, the hunters might even do worse damage to her than they already have. It was a hard decision to make, but I knew what the right thing to do was.

"P-Percy what are you doing here?" she asked while shielding herself with her shield from the hunters. "The hunter has the flag" she continued.

I ignored her and quickly went for the hunters that were attacking her. It wasn't even hard taking them down since I came from back. After it was safe I turned around to face Thalia. I looked at her leg, but her wound wasn't really bad, but it did slow her down and if I didn't shown to help her hunters might have done worse.

"Percy the flag, I'm fine go get the flag" she argued

"You sure your fine?" I asked her.

"Yes now go, it's just a minor wound, nothing that nectar and ambrosia can't fix" she said with anger.

I decided to listen to her but as soon as I got up to leave, Chiron signaled the end of the game.

"And the Hunters win their 57 times in a row" He announced

_Wow_. It was all I could think of. There goes another win for the hunters, we were this close to beating them, and then I managed to screw it up. Again. I know my whole team wants to kill me right now.

"Perseus Jackson" Thalia called. "I told you to get the flag, I was going to be fine" She said

"If I left you cloud have been hurt though, you were injured." I argued back

"No I had it under control, they just managed to get a small cut on my leg, surely that isn't going to stop me, and I've been through worse you know" She argued back getting angrier.

She was right, if I left her she could have probably find a way to beat the hunters. She did use be a hunter, a lieutenant of the hunters actually. Still I couldn't just leave; I was scared she might get hurt.

"What happened?" I heard a voice coming from the woods. It was Clarisse.

Uh-Oh

More campers started gathering around. I was in trouble.

"I thought you said you had it under control back there Percy" She said. More demigods from the Ares cabin started to surround me. I wasn't afraid at all though, I always wanted to fight Clarisse. Just when the fight was about to begin someone shouted.

"Clarisse leave him alone" It was Annabeth. She came and stood by me side. Yes there was hope.

"Stay out of this or you will get hurt too" She sneered at Annabeth.

"Hey he was only trying to help me" said another voice that I was not expecting to here. It was Thalia. She was mad at me only about a minute ago. She also too stood close to me. It was the three of us against Clarisse and a couple of other campers from the Ares cabin. The fight was about to begin until Chiron came in.

"Now, now, we don't want any more injuries here do we?" He asked while coming between us.

"It's his fault we lost" Clarisse argued.

"Clarisse blaming him won't help" Chiron began. "In fact because of this game I was going to give you all a free day tomorrow. No training or any chores" Chiron said.

"What why?" I asked completely confused. We had just lost a game and Chiron was offering a free day? That's not like him.

"Amongst all the games we have played with the hunters, I would say that this is the closest we have ever gotten to win them in years and proud about that. If we keep this up next time we might actually win them, so yes free day tomorrow." He finished. It was all silent then we all heard a voice shouting.

"Woohooo" It was a camper. Then the voice was followed by another.

"Free day, Woooohooo" Soon everyone started cheering. I looked over at the hunters who had just won, and they were giving us quire looks. They were confused why we were celebrating while we just lost the game. I would be too.

With everyone celebrating around me. I was still lost in my thoughts about how I always let my team down in capture the flag. Soon I was interrupted with a kiss on the cheek. I span around to see beautiful grey eyes looking at me.

"Percy why aren't you celebrating?" Annabeth asked. "We just got a free day" She continued.

"I know I was just thinking-" I said when she interrupted me.

"Look it wasn't you fault, you just did what was right" She assured me. Annabeth always had a way of making me feel better. I decided to forget about what happened and jus celebrate the moment with Annabeth. I also needed to thank her because she backed me up when Clarisse tried to fight me.

"Hey thanks for being on my side back there" I said to her.

"Oh that's fine, you know I always had your back" She replied and winked at me. She did always have my back. But she wasn't the only one who stood by my side.

I looked around for Thalia until I stopped when I saw a girl with spiky black hair and blue eyes. She was laughing and having fun celebrating. I couldn't let my eyes off her. As much as I wanted to deny it for some reason I could feel myself getting closer and closer to this girl. I tried to bury the feeling and think of only of Annebeth but it didn't work. My eyes were locked on her until she turned to her side to only notice I was staring at her. Crap. Now I looked like an Idiot. I casually walked up to her.

"Hey Thals" I said

"Percy" she replied with a smile

"Sorry about back there I should have-"I was interrupted by her.

"Psh it doesn't matter, I know I was a little mad, but thank you for coming to help me." She said. It's amazing how she can quickly change moods.

"No need to thank me, you kind of returned the favor by sticking to my side when Clarisse tried to fight me." I replied

"Oh yea I was trying to make sure you don't get beat up you know" she mocked.

"What me beat up by an Ares girl, come up you know I'm better than her Thals" I argued back

"Sure you are" She said with another mock.

I looked at her with a smile, "I know you're just playing" I said.

"Oh am I" She said trying to look serious but soon started to laugh. I also began to laugh until we were both just laughing, and soon we just joined everyone else and celebrated for the night.

**I know this wasn't really a long chapter than the others, but my next update will be soon I promise, I just need some reviews on this chapter, to let me know if I did good or bad. Also I know there wasn't really a lot of Perlia in this chapter, I'm sorry Perlia fans, but there will be on the next one. Though I'm still finding a way to break up Percy and Annabeth, if any of you have an Idea on how I should do it. Let me know in the reviews. Oh and also I was kind of thinking about changing the name for the story, but I need ideas. Please help me out and tell me what I should rename it to. If you like it the way it is then just let me know, until then goodbye**

**-DrizzyDropp**


End file.
